Patch Notes - 1.1.57.48
Version: 1.1.57.48 Announced: 2016.03.22 Released: 2016.03.28 Update Content # Equipment Skill Changes: #* Knight Spirit: Changed so that it takes effect as soon as the hero enters the battle. Does not need to be actively cast. #* Staff of Light: Lowered its area of effect. #* Killer Blade: Can now be actively cast. After use, the hero must deal a crit strike within the next 3 seconds. Also lowered the crit damage buff that Killer Blade gives. #* Resurrection Angel: Now, aside from regening one’s own health after an enemy dies, it will also raise one’s armor and magic resist for a short period of time. #* Dual Blade: Changed so that when a hero’s health drops below 30%, that hero’s physical lifesteal and attack speed will go up for a certain period of time. #* Sebastian Shield: If the shield is not used up, then the teammate it was given to will receive an attack damage and ability power buff. # Added Chinese audio for 15 heroes. # For players at high troop levels, the wishing pool has a chance of giving out high-level runes. # Raised the overall number of rune drops from Campaign stages. # Increased rune drops in Rune Trials. # Greatly increased the Shadow Essence reward for passing a layer the 1st time in Crystal Dungeon and also sent compensation to players for layers they have already passed. # Added a new series of equipment enhancing quests. It will take effect retroactively for players who have already enhanced equipment. # Lowered the price of white and green runes in shops. # Lowered the battle power of monsters in Lv 1 & 2 World Map mines. # Increased total star count rewards in Campaign and sent compensation for players who have already claimed these rewards. Hero Adjustments # Awakened 2 more heroes: #* Emily: Buffs the attack damage and ability power of Good Buddy heroes. #* Kaiser: Buffs magic resist of iAnimal heroes. # Slightly reduced the time between basic attacks for all New Recruit heroes. # Increased movement speed of all heroes and monsters in all head-to-head battles (all non-Tower Defense battles). # Adjusted the time it takes Smoke to enter the battlefield. # Robin has been removed from the Good Buddy group because he technically doesn’t have a creature that he summons. # Added a small AoE damage effect to Lee’s Clone Attack skill. Improvements # Lowered the level of difficult for early Tower Defense stages and raised the base speed. # Changed hero skill demo animations so that players must tap on it to start playing. This will improve lagginess. # Improved the speed of opening the hero list and attributes page. # Improved the speed of opening the item list and handbook page. # Improved the speed after winning in head-to-head fights. # Lowered the requirement for unlocking Crystal Dungeon from Lv 22 to Lv 17. Will not affect players who have already unlocked it. # Moved the Sign In hero from the 7th day to the 3rd day. Starting from the 4th day, each soulstone reward will contain 5 soulstones. # Increased the button size for allocating exp and sousltones in the hero interface. # Added number identifiers to the Magic Towers surrounding the Throne. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes